Cutting boards are used throughout the world, most notably in both home kitchens and commercial kitchens for the breaking down of food articles such as meats and produce. A kitchen cutting board is comprised of a material, such as wood, plastic, glass, metal, a composite of recycled material, etc., forming a flat surface on which food articles are chopped, sliced, diced, cut, crushed, or otherwise broken down. Cutting boards are used to protect counter surfaces and to provide for a comfortable and uncomplicated cleaning of the cutting surface. In order to measure out a particular amount of the broken-down food articles, as is often required by a recipe, one must transfer the broken-down food articles from the cutting board to a measuring receptacle, such as a common measuring cup. There is currently, however, no straightforward way to move the broken-down food articles from the cutting board into the measuring cup. Rather, one is often forced to either pick up the broken-down food articles, using one's hands and/or a utensil, or to pick up the cutting board and attempt to scrape the broken-down food articles into a self-standing measuring cup. These methods are often messy, inaccurate, inefficient, and sometimes, such as when dealing with raw meats, unhygienic.
The present invention provides an improved cutting board that is configured to provide for a cleaner, more accurate, and more efficient transfer of broken-down food articles from the cutting board to a measuring receptacle, such as a measuring cup.